Evil Dentist?
by Parent12D
Summary: Despite the title, there are no appearances of the evil dentist, just references. Alex wakes up with a toothache, and the others suggest that she goes to the dentist. After some convincing and hesitation, regarding her fears with them, Alex decides to go, with Andrew accompanying her. How will this go for Alex? Read and find out now! Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello there readers! I have here for you another new one shot that I decided to do for this franchise/series that I have been doing!**

 **Now to fill you all in on something: The idea for this story came up while I was watching the episode 'Dental? More Like Mental!' the other nights and this idea clicked into my head. It's not the actual episode, it was just heavily inspired by it!**

 **As for the summary, here's how it goes: Alex wakes up one morning with a very painful toothache in her mouth, concerning the others, especially Andrew, as they suggested that she'd go to see the dentist. She refuses at first, remembering her experiences with the dentist, as she feels like that dentists are evil, as Sam states that she only refering to the stereotypical dentist in the cartoons. Andrew understands and agrees that going to the dentist is really frightening. Chaosky states that these days, dentist use procaine (or novacaine) and laughing gas to help out with the pain and reduce it. After hesitating, Alex finally decides to go.**

 **One last thing, despite the title, there are no signs of any evil dentists at all aside from the stereotype that Alex points out. Just to let you know.**

 **Well now that I have wasted enough time already, I think it's right to start the story now. Will Alex be able to make it and survive through the dentist? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that are not mine whatsoever belong to their rightful and respective owners, just so you all know.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills, and it was just about morning time, as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. At the house that belonged to the super spies of WOOHP, in the bedroom that belonged to Andrew, Andrew was still sleeping. He was enjoying it when suddenly, the clock on the desk next to him hit 7:00 o'clock, as it started going off, with the guitar riff of 'Warning' by Green Day going off, waking up Andrew in an instance. He ended up turning off the alarm and then stretched for a minute or so before announcing.

"Ah, I can tell this is going to be a wonderful and excellent day!"

It was then Andrew got out of bed, and got ready for the day. After taking 10 minutes to change up and make the bed, Andrew decided to help himself to breakfast and coffee. Andrew was walking cheerfully, humming a wonderful tune, thinking about how awesome today is going to be when suddenly, a noise got him out of his thoughts.

 **"OUCHHHHH!"**

Well, that's something you'd like to _hear_ first thing in the morning, right? Ahem well, anyway, Andrew heard this and then commented.

"Gee, what the heck was that?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea," Chaosky said walking down the hall approaching Andrew. "I was just ready to get the day started when I heard a noise nearby."

"I wonder what it could be?" Andrew questioned. But before Chaosky could speak, a voice then shouted.

"YOWCH! THIS HURTS!"

"It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen," Chaosky pointed out.

Andrew recognized that voice from anywhere.

"That must be Alex," Andrew concluded. "Come on Chaosky let's go check this out."

"Right behind you."

Andrew and Chaosky then made their way into the kitchen to see what was wrong...

* * *

In the kitchen, we see Alex placing his hand on her cheek after yelping in pain.

"Ouch, my mouth," Alex groaned. "It hurts..."

As her right cheek felt like it was going numb, Andrew and Chaosky came into the kitchen.

"Hey Alex," Andrew said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Andrew," Alex greeted her boyfriend. "I'm just in pain."

"What kind of pain?" Andrew asked in concern.

"I think my tooth is hurting," Alex stated. "I woke up this morning and it started hurting me so much."

"Woah!" Andrew was shocked and surprised by this. "That must hurt!"

"It does babe."

Just then, Sam and Clover made their way into the kitchen.

"Hello, what's going on out here," Sam questioned. "What's with all the screaming?"

"Alex has a toothache," Andrew pointed out. "She woke up with it this morning?"

"This morning?"

"Yup."

"Ouch it hurts so much," Alex moaned once again.

"Alex that tooth could be infected," Sam suggested. "You need to go see a dentist."

"Uh hello? Earth to Sam," Clover retorted, resulting in Sam giving her the look as she continued. "Don't you remember the last time Alex went to the dentist? She nearly bit off the dentist's hand when he went to do his stuff."

"Well you know he was asking for it," Alex stated. "He was the one that put his hand in my mouth."

"Well actually Alex, I think Sammy's right," Chaosky agreed. "You should go see a dentist before that tooth gets any worse."

"Are you crazy," Alex panicked. "I'm not going to the dentist."

"Why not?"

"I've been to the dentist so many times in the past and every time I went, it was horrible," Alex admitted. "The dentists I've visited were so evil, they injected some type of sharp pointy tool into my mouth and it hurt so much. I couldn't taste anything for weeks. They also did other stuff like...like you know, very scary stuff. That's why I can't go."

Sam thought this was a joke, and as a result she then said.

"Okay Alex, I think your being ridiculous. There is no such thing as an evil dentist," Sam explained. "These 'evil dentists' you are speaking of are nothing more but a description of the stereotypical dentist that they depict on the cartoons. There's absolutely nothing to worry about Alex."

"But still, those days still haunt me to this day." Alex was still shivering in fear at the thought of going to the dentist.

"Andrew, don't you have anything to say about this?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I can understand where Alex is going with this," Andrew said, agreeing with his girlfriend. "Believe me, I've been to the dentists hundreds of times, and they weren't really pleasant at all."

"See, Andrew is right," Alex sided with her boyfriend. "I just can't go."

After a moment of silence, Chaosky then decided to speak.

"Alex, I think it's time I tell you something that I told Andrew once. Listen, I know that most dentists had went to the extremes with tooth surgery and dental work and all that crap," Chaosky explained. "But these days, dentists have ditched those tactics and went easier without frightening the patiences."

"What do you mean Chaosky?" Alex asked.

"Well you see Alex, most dentists these days used a special type of drug that helps with soothing the numb and pain of the mouth," Chaosky stated. "The drug that dentists use is known as procaine."

"I thought it was called novacaine," Andrew stated.

"That's just another name for it Andrew," Chaosky stated as he continued. "As I was saying Alex, dentists these days often use procaine, or novacaine, to help with soothing the pain in the teeth and all that."

"I see," Alex then asked. "Does this drug taste bad?"

"No actually, it doesn't taste terrible," Chaosky admitted. "It's just used for the dental process."

"Okay," Alex said.

"Dentists also tend to use this thing called laughing gas," Chaosky stated, triggering some snickers to occur. "It might sound like a practical joke, but dentists use laughing gas to help out with the dental process as well, as a means for a backup plan if the drug doesn't work properly, or it can also be vice versa too."

"I get it Chaosky," Alex said.

"Yeah, Chaosky's right," Andrew agreed. "The last time I went to the dentist, they hardly did any extreme tactics to complete the dental procedure, and they really kept me calm about it too."

"I get it babe," Alex said.

"So you see Alex," Sam then jumped in again. "There should be nothing to worry about in regards to going to the dentist. You'll be alright. Now can you go to the dentist for us?"

"Ummm... well... I'm still not sure," Alex was still unsure whether to take the risk or not.

"Please Alex?" The others asked her.

"Look babe, I'll tell you what," Andrew said. "I'll go with you to the dentist to make sure your okay and to help keep you calm for this dentist appointment. You'll be okay babe, and I'll make sure of it too. So could you please do this for us? Do this for me?"

Alex still felt very hesitant for a good few minutes, thinking about this. After noticing how painful her tooth was, and from what Chaosky told her about the dentists, and the fact that Andrew would accompany her, she felt like she had nothing to worry about. Plus if anything was to happen to her, her boyfriend would immediately come to her rescue. She loved that man so much, she felt very safe with him, and she knew he was telling her the truth. After a few minutes, Alex then took a deep breath.

"Okay," Alex finally said. "I'll go to the dentist..."

"Great," The others were thrilled about this.

"Andrew, would you really accompany me to the dentist, and come to my aid if I really do get hurt?" She asked her man.

"Yes Alex, I would come to your aid if something bad happens to you," Andrew smiled.

"Thank you so much babe," Alex gave him a hug.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks," Andrew returned the hug. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

They spent the next few minutes hugging as Clover then said.

"Okay, now that all this is set," Clover started. "I'm going to go and take care of my hair now if you all don't mind."

Clover did just that as she went into the bathroom to do her hair.

"So should we go to the dentist now Andrew?" Alex asked Andrew.

"Sure, just let me get my coffee and eat breakfast and then we'll go," Andrew stated.

"Okay I can wait," Alex smiled.

"Great," Andrew went to get his coffee and his breakfast.

"Well since Andrew has this all under control," Chaosky said to Sam. "You want to get the normal morning routine stuff done now Sammy?"

"I'm right behind you Chaosky," Sam gave him a smile.

Chaosky and Sam then went to take care of business as we now switch on over to a brand new scene...

* * *

After some breakfast and a cup of coffee, Andrew and Alex had left the house and went to the dentist. In a matter of time, they made it to the front entrance of the dentist.

"Well here we are babe," Andrew and Alex got off the motorcycle Andrew was driving. "The dentist."

Alex then took a deep breath and then said.

"Let's get this over with," Alex said.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew comforted her. "I promise."

"I know Andrew." Alex gave him a smile.

They then entered the building and found themselves in the lobby of the dentist, as Andrew then approached the front desk, with Alex behind him as Andrew rang a bell to summon someone to assist him. A few moments later, a female clerk who happened to be the one who ran the front desk was summoned as she then asked.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to schedule a dentist appointment today for Alex," Andrew said showing her Alex. "She has a really bad toothache and she needs to see a dentist as soon as possible before it gets worse."

Alex waved hello to her as she then felt another pain in her right cheek and yelped in pain and held her hand over her right cheek. The clerk took notice of this and then said.

"We'll get a dentist to help Alex right away," She said. "Please wait in the waiting room. Someone will be able to help you out shortly."

"Okay," Andrew nodded. "Alex come on."

Alex nodded as they took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs, with Alex sitting right next to Andrew keeping very close to him for comfort.

"Andrew, I'm really nervous about this," Alex whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know your scared honey," Andrew whispered back. "That's why I'm here for you. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Thank you Andrew," Alex whispered. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then spent the next few minutes or so waiting for someone to assist them. Eventually, a female worker opened the door and then called out.

"Alex!?"

"That must be me," Alex then got up.

"Good luck babe," Andrew smiled. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"I know, I'll be back as soon as I can," Alex commented.

"And I'll be here waiting," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex then went over to the door and then followed the female worker as Andrew called out.

"Good luck babe," Andrew called out as Alex gave him a wink as a result. Andrew then decided to grab a nearby magazine and decided to read it while waiting for Alex to be done...

* * *

The lady led Alex into a dental room and suggested she get into the comfy dental patient chair and get herself comfortable. Alex then did just that as she then got comfy.

"Alex," The lady said. "The dentist will be right with you."

"Okay, thanks miss," Alex said.

The lady then went and left as Alex lied down, waiting patiently for the dentist to come and get this over with. She had some thoughts going through her mind at that point.

 _I honestly don't know what to expect from this dentist. I really hope they don't use the extreme tactics on me again. I hope the others were right._ Alex thought to herself. _I hope Andrew was right. I hope I get out of this alright. Andrew wouldn't lie to me, he's my boyfriend. I love him so much, and if something happens to me, I'll go get Andrew right away. I just gotta stay calm and believe that everything will be alright. I can do this. Alex, you can do this, just stay calm, and this won't go horribly wrong._

Alex then took deep breathes to reassure herself that she'll be fine and nothing will happen to her at all. She believed the others about what they said, and she knows that Andrew will be there for her if she needs anything. A few moments later, she felt completely relaxed, convincing herself that this dentist appointment won't be too bad at all...

* * *

A few minutes later a knock at the door was heard and coming into the room was none other than the dentist himself, who was described as being a talled middle aged man in his late 30s and early 40s, dressed up like a dentist and all that stuff, as he then spoke.

"Uh excuse me, Alex wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," Alex nodded.

"Oh good, I'll be your dentist for today," The dentist said. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Well Mr dentist, I have this painful toothache in my mouth," Alex pointed to her right cheek. "I woke up this morning feeling it and I think something is wrong with one of my teeth. I think one of them is infected."

"Hmmm, let me see this for myself," The dentist approached Alex, barring a flashlight as he turned it on. "Now I need you to open your mouth and say ''Ahh'."

Alex did just that as the dentist then aimed the flashlight into her mouth, and in a matter of seconds, he found the tooth that was in pain.

"Woah, I think I found the source," The dentist took a look at the tooth which looked like it was in so much pain and the gums that was underneath it was swelling up like crazy and it looked like a drill was being injected into the tooth, based on how painful it look. "Oh my god..."

"Yowch, it hurts," Alex said with her mouth wide opened.

"Yeah just as I thought," The dentist commented as Alex then closed her mouth. "You my dear have what is known as the 'Swelling Toothitis', which is caused by the gums drying up and causing the tooth to go numb and trigger a painful toothache as a result."

"Is that a bad thing mister dentist sir?" Alex asked him.

"No no, this is typical," The dentist explained. "Most teenagers your age gets these kind of things at around 16 or 17, so it was bound to happen at some point."

"I see," Alex then asked. "So what can be done?"

"Well miss Alex, I'm going to need to do some dental procedures to help sooth away that painful toothache in your mouth."

"Uh, your not going to use an actual drill or a painful dental tool in my mouth are you?" Alex asked nervously.

"Nah, don't be silly Alex, we don't do that stuff anymore," The dentist admitted. "I mean we had gotten so many complaints from patients all over about being afraid of the dentist and they felt that we were depicted as the stereotypical evil dentist that is shown in the cartoons, that we decided to drop the extreme tactics for good, especially after we discovered a much more simpler and safer tactic for the job."

"Oh good, that's a relief," Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Indeed it is," The dentist then went into the cabinet and got out a spray. "Now for this I'm going to use this."

"Is that laughing gas?" Alex recalled the funny name Chaosky explained to her.

"Yes it is," The dentist then asked. "How did you know this?"

"Well my good friend Chaosky explained that that stuff is used for the dental procedures and to help out with the numbness of a toothache." Alex explained.

"You know I think your friend is right," The dentist said. "I'm just going to spray this into your mouth, and it probably will tickle, hence the reason it's called laughing gas and all that. Now please open your mouth again."

Alex then did just that as the dentist sprayed the gas into her mouth, causing it to tickle all over.

"This tickles," Alex felt the urge to giggle.

"I told you," The dentist then put the spray aside and then got out another drug from the cabinet. "Now this stuff will also help with the process. This will help sooth down any numbing of the tooth and will help you to relax. This stuff is called Procaine."

"Also known as Novacaine." Alex stated, remembering Andrew used that surname for the drug.

"Mhmm, that's just another name for this stuff." The dentist pointed out.

"Yeah, Andrew my boyfriend told me that that stuff was also known as novacaine, and that would help me with the numbness too."

"I see," The dentist then approached Alex with the Procaine in his hand. "Now I need you to keep your mouth open while I put this stuff on your aching tooth."

"Okay." Alex opened her mouth again as the dentist put the procaine on her aching tooth and once he did that, Alex felt really relaxed as she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Does that help?" The dentist asked.

"Yes it does." Alex smiled.

"Now I just need to put some of this medicine on your swollen up gums to reduce the numbness." The dentist had the medicine he was talking about as Alex kept her mouth opened.

The dentist rubbed that medicine on her swollen up gum and she couldn't feel it due to the procaine she took. After he was done he got out one more spray bottle.

"Now for the final step," The dentist said. "This stuff might make you feel sleepy for a minute or so, but this stuff should get rid of your toothache completely."

"Okay," Alex said with her mouth opened.

The dentist then got ready and approached her mouth with the spray, and in a matter of seconds, he sprayed it into her mouth, which caused her to feel sleepy.

 _Ooo, I'm feeling very sleepy..._ Alex kept that to herself as she struggled to keep herself awake. After a couple minutes, Alex no longer felt sleepy as the dentist then asked.

"So how do you feel now," he asked her. "How does your tooth feel?"

Alex touched her right cheek. It was no longer hurting. Her toothache was gone, and her tooth was feeling alot better.

"It's gone, the numbing pain is gone," Alex said. "My toothache is gone completely, I don't feel in pain anymore."

"That's excellent news," The dentist sounded thrilled by this. "Now all I need you to do know is to just do the rinse and spit process with this cup and spit into this hose."

"Alright."

Alex spent the next minute doing the whole 'rinse and spit' technique. Once she was done, the dentist then said.

"Okay Alex your free to go now," The dentist then said. "One more thing, here's a free lollipop for being a good patient today."

Alex then took said lollipop and then said.

"Gee, thanks Mr Dentist."

"Anytime Alex, now let me escort you back to the lobby."

"Okay."

The dentist then escorted Alex back to the lobby to meet up with Andrew again...

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was still in the waiting room reading that magazine when suddenly, the dentist opened the door and called out.

"Ahem, Mr. Andrew!?"

"Yes sir?" Andrew put the magazine aside as he had his full attention on the dentist.

"Mr Andrew, your girl Alex is all set with her appointment," The dentist then moved aside as Andrew then saw Alex looking all bright and happy as ever.

"Hey Alex," Andrew was impressed as he approached her. "How did it go?"

"It was better than I expected, you guys were right, it wasn't so bad after all," Alex admitted. "My toothache is gone and all the stuff you guys told me before was true. I'm so happy and I'm not afraid of the dentist anymore. Plus I got myself a free lollipop."

"That's great babe," Andrew grinned as he noticed the lollipop. "I got a free lollipop too the last time I came to the dentist."

"That's very sweet babe!" Alex was hyped and excited.

"It is."

"Anyway, Mr Andrew, there's just the matter of the bill," The dentist pointed out. "Are you able to pay in full, or do you need some time just to mail out a check to pay off the bill."

"Honestly, I think we should mail out an actual check to you," Andrew said as he took a look at the bill on a piece of paper. "Yeah Chaosky will be able to pay off this bill and mail the check directly to the dentist as soon as possible."

"Great, well I hope you all have a good day," The dentist waved farewell.

"Same to you," Andrew said. "Have a wonderful day."

"See ya Mr. Dentist." Alex said as the dentist waved farewell to her and Andrew. Andrew and Alex then made their exit out of the dentist...

* * *

Once then exited the dentist's Andrew then asked.

"So Alex, your no longer afraid of the dentist?"

"I'm not babe," Alex was still excited. "You were right, nothing bad was going to happen to me and everything turned out great."

"See, I told you I wouldn't lie to you honey," Andrew smiled.

"No you didn't," Alex said. "I'm so happy that my tooth no longer hurts."

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "I don't like seeing my precious angel in pain."

"Oh baby," Alex approached him. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too my baby doll."

They then started kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch and Alex was happy for this since she no longer had a toothache. Once they were done French kissing, Andrew then said.

"Now let's go home now babe," Andrew got onto his motorcycle. "Let's show the others that your dentist appointment went well."

"Right behind you Romeo." Alex got onto the motorcycle behind Andrew as he then started the engine. Once that was done, they started heading home.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then drove off into the distance, heading home just in time for some lunch. It was settled, Alex was no longer afraid of the dentist and now believed that going to the dentist was no longer a bad thing, despite her experiences from the past, alot has changed about the dentist. Dentists were no longer depicted as being stereo-typically evil dentists and Alex was thrilled and relieved about that. Now that Alex was done with her appointment and her toothache was gone completely, she was ready to spent the entirety of the day with her man Andrew. Once they drove off into the distance, the screen then started fading out in black, a sign that the story was now over. This is the end of the story everyone...

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS WONDERFUL STORY! IT WASN'T ANYTHING TOO COMPLICATED, IT WAS A SIMPLE EXPERIENCE WITH DEALING WITH THE DENTIST AND OVERCOMING THE FEAR OF THEM! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY EVERYONE!**

 **ANOTHER NOTICE, I APOLOGIZE IF I HAVEN'T BEEN MAKING ANY UPDATES OR SUCH, AND INFORMING YOU ON STUFF, ESPECIALLY BORIS YELTSIN! YOU SEE THESE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS THE INTERNET WHERE I'M STAYING HAS BEEN GOING DOWN CONSTANTLY, LEAVING ME WITH NO INTERNET AND NO WAY ON POSTING THESE STORIES, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THIS STORY WAS POSTED LATE!**

 **SPEAKING OF INTERNET, THE NEXT STORY I PLAN ON DOING WILL BE BASED ON THAT EXPERIENCE I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH REGARDING NO INTERNET AT ALL. IN OTHER WORDS, IT CAN BE CONSIDERED A 'LASH-OUT' TO THE INTERNET SERVICES I AM USING (BEING A T &T) AND EXPLAINING HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT! THERE WILL NOT BE ANY MAJOR SWEARING LIKE THE F-BOMB OR S-BOMB, THOUGHT THERE'LL BE SOME MINOR WORDS LIKE DAMN OR CRAP AND IT'LL CONTAIN A COUPLE OF ADULT INNUENDOS TIED TO SAID SWEAR WORDS, BUT ONLY A REFERENCE. JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, UNTIL SAID STORY CAN BE DEVELOPED, I HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU DON'T MIND, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELVES A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW THIS STORY MADE YOU FELT ABOUT DENTISTS AND SUCH!**

 **OTHERWISE, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY AT THIS POINT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
